


CioCio's Bizzare Adventure- War's Remedy

by EveningEve



Category: Original Work, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fear of Death, Female Antagonist, Female Protagonist, Flashbacks, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 8: JoJolion, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 8: JoJolion Spoilers, Major Original Character(s), Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), No Sex, No Smut, Origin Story, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Time Skips, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningEve/pseuds/EveningEve
Summary: 2032: the world has been in chaos for 16 years. War has broken out between two races, wanting to prove their power to another. Yet everything must come to an end, to make way for a new era to come!
Relationships: Giorno Giovanna/Original Character(s), Josefumi Kujo/Original Character(s), Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion)/Original Character(s), Kakyoin Noriaki/Original Female Character(s), Kira Yoshikage (JoJolion)/Original Character(s), Narancia Ghirga/Original Character(s)





	CioCio's Bizzare Adventure- War's Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers:
> 
> This is a mere fan project done for fun! 
> 
> This work takes place after the events of JoJolion. However, this work was planned and started to be written on before the conclusion of JoJolion!  
> It is also to note that this takes place in an alternative timeline to JoJolion so inconsistencies to the canon might be present either way!
> 
> This work functions similar to Steel Ball Run and JoJolion! It uses most characters from Part V and puts an entire new spin on them, throwing them into another setting, scenarios and relationships!
> 
> Special thanks to Mr_Frustration_Man who takes his time to oversee the project by editing each of the chapters! I really appreciate that you take some of your free time for this!
> 
> Also special thanks to those who keep me motivated to finally pull this through until the very end! You are helping me more than you think you are!

_4th June 2016  
_It was the middle of the year when a crowd of tiny figures had gathered en masse at the Roman Colosseum, one of the seven wonders of the world and a common sight in Rome, Italy. Originally known as the Flavian Amphitheater back when it was used for entertainment, it was a sort of place where exotic animals would be released into the arena, where gladiators, both willing and unwilling, fought until their last breath, and where prisoners would be shamefully executed for all eyes to see. All for the sole reason of public amusement.  
But today would have none of those trifling activities. Today was the day which would change the course of society for many years to come.  
Their big, white eyes stared curiously at the center of the Colosseum, murmuring in anticipation about the capture of this so-called ‘traitor’ that their ruler had spoken of. They didn’t know who it was, or what their intentions were, but they were about to find out.  
Just then, as though a bolt of lightning struck the area, all conversation went silent, the only sound being the echoing ‘tap tap’ of footsteps. The crowd’s heads turned in the direction of the noise, spotting something making its way out of the shadows. The figure was feminine in appearance. As the visage grew more clear, it was revealed to be a tall, fair-skinned woman with long white hair. Her sharp violet eyes seemed to pierce right through the gazes of the various figures in the stands, making a few flinch in fear. She wore an outfit resembling a soldier’s uniform. It consisted of a black jacket decorated with various gold medals and long black trousers, complete with a matching black peaked cap with an ornate insignia right in the center.  
In her arms was a body, the dead corpse of a young woman. It seemed fresh, appearing to be only a few days old. Her lifeless eyes were wide open, revealing that they were a deep shade of red. She was stripped naked, hanging limply in the arms of this mysterious woman. The white-haired woman stared down at the girl, seemingly disgusted by the sight. But in actuality, her eyes were filled with a melancholic disappointment.  
"It didn’t have to be this way..." she mumbled to herself before gently placing the body down onto the ground and turning to face her audience.  
The woman eyed the surrounding crowd, which was filled with tiny, 30 centimeter-tall creatures with long black hair and a single big white eye on the left sides of their faces, the other being covered by their bangs. The way their bodies were proportioned made them akin to chibi-like characters. The entire Colosseum was filled with these creatures, which made her stick out like a sore thumb.  
Just then, all conversation ceased as another set of footsteps echoed from the entry tunnel. Each step was clanky and metallic. All eyes turned towards the noise. The white-haired woman, however, remained stoic. Surprisingly, this new arrival looked fairly similar, if not identical, to her. They shared core aspects like facial structure, hair, and eye color, but it was clear that this one had a much higher position of authority and it showed upon first glancing at their attire. She was clad in red full-body armour, reminiscent of one belonging to a royal queen. Her arms were covered with crimson-red gauntlets and vambraces, which lead to leather sleeves of a darker shade of red. Her entire torso was dressed in what seemed like a red battle dress, protective plates most likely lying beneath. And she wore long red armored boots. Not only that, but she seemed to be coated in blood.  
Her steps were heavy yet graceful. She had armed herself with a giant golden axe nearly twice her size. Amazingly, she carried it with only one hand, hefting it over her shoulder. It too dripped with loose droplets of blood.  
The armored woman approached the soldier and placed a hand on her shoulder, gently urging her aside, to which she agreed with a nod. The woman then made her way over to the corpse, narrowing her gaze down at it before raising her axe. She showed no movement for a brief moment before lowering it towards the body’s chest area. The red liquid spilled right off of the blade of the weapon onto the corpse’s pale skin, the contrast between the two colors almost giving it a haunting appearance.  
She stared for a bit longer before sharply turning away. Looking around, her gaze scanned the crowd before speaking in a powerful voice.

"Humans think they can run! They believe that they can avoid their future! They spread the lie of being the Earth’s greatest race! Over and over they try to justify it, saying that they are special under the guise that 'fate' chose them! Honestly, it is all just pathetic! And at what cost? At the cost of so much! Plants, animals, and even us! They destroy us all! Force us to destroy one another!”  
She paused shortly thereafter, moving aside to give the crowd a view of the dead corpse.  
“That body you see, all exposed in its flesh, that is what I once believed to be my child! That traitorous fiend, believing in the lies mankind told her! And there are more of these beasts, manipulated by sweet words with false testimonies planted into their very brains!  
_'Lay down your arms and surrender if you wish for peace! Let us form a union so that our tribes shall stand side-by-side and live amongst one another!'_ Those were their very words!  
My ancestors were fools, not seeing through their deception! Think about it! What have humans ever done for you!?”  
This same question made groups within the crowd begin to mutter to themselves, but were soon silenced when she raised her hand.  
“Such a belief just does not exist! But I can tell you what they did _to_ me, however! And to _you_ as well!  
Those devilish heathens cast us aside, banished us to desolate places, forcing us out of our own land! They claim those lands as theirs and theirs _alone_ to rule over! And they dared to take our people away from us, as if casting us aside and treating us like dirt had not been enough!  
And why did they deny us!? Because of fear, afraid of being overthrown! They are afraid that we would make a change! And now we will!  
Let us not witness this any longer! If mankind flees, we will hunt them down! And if they choose to fight, then we will end them where they stand!  
We are Oris, first and foremost! We deserve to have a meaning, an ultimate purpose! We have a place on this planet! We have a right to take what belongs to us!”  
These last words roused the crowd to its peak. The Oris waved their fans. Roaring cheers erupted from the stands at the woman’s words. She raised an armored fist into the air, which only made them louder.

 **“Let us stop observing and raise our arms against those beasts! We have endured them long enough! Now it is our time to rise in power and show mankind where they truly belong!** "


End file.
